Life Saver
by MondlerFan941
Summary: **This is a story I'm finishing for FriendsTVFiction. Chapter 12 is where I start writing ** Monica hates school, and everything about it. She hates it almost as much as home. She needs to find that one person that she cares about enough to stick around. She may have found that person... Old school Mondler. AU. Dark..
1. Chapter 1

***Hey! Another Mondler high-school fic. This is going to be quite a dark fic. Don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. Hope you enjoy and please review! Also, try see if the answer to the algebra question is right...***

* * *

She hated them. They were the meanest, spiteful people she had ever met. Words hurt. That's an understatement. They called her fat, so she lost weight. They called her mouthy, so she shut up. She did everything possible to make them leave her the hell alone.

But they wouldn't.

Her family didn't care. The only person who understood her was her brother. He was older, so off at boarding school, and then to college. She was alone. She was only 14, why did life have to be so...

Crap.

She prefered to keep quiet, and out of the way. Less chance of them noticing her, and saying stuff.

'Tell a teacher.' was the advice she got from her father, her mother didn't even look up. The teachers didn't want to know.  
You always see stuff like 'If you consider suicide, then just think, you were put on this planet for a purpose, someone out there loves you and needs you.' Monica had been confused at this. No-one she knew needed her, or even liked her that much. She walked to school and back alone everyday, she ate alone, she worked alone.

She was alone. And nothing would change that, as Monica thought.

Even her seat, in which she sat alone.

The kids in the class prefered to sit alone somewhere else in the room above sitting next to her.

She didn't bother with her hair.

She didn't wear make-up.

Why should she? No-one noticed her. She just got on with her work, as she was doing now.

Algebra. Wasn't hard, she listened well. She had no-one to distract her, as no-one spoke to her. She wrote the answers down, but had to look up as she heard the door open.

It was a boy.

The head master had his hand on the boys shoulder, guiding him towards her classroom. The boy looked uncomfortable, Monica noted. The teacher looked around the room, probably on where to sit this new class member. Monica looked at the teacher, as she was staring right at Monica. The teacher pointed to Monica, and Monica sighed and moved her bag off the spare seat.

_Don't even talk to him. He'll be a jerk like the others._

The boy dropped his bag, and sat down. The teacher handed him a new math book. He began to write his name on the front.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Monica looked at his book.

Chandler.

Kind of an unusual name. Monica looked at him. He suited his name. She carried on with her algebra. She noticed he wasn't writing. She looked at him.

"Hi," He said. Monica froze.

_Don't you dare reply._

She looked back at her work, and waited until he looked down again before she glanced at him once again. He was looking at the page, but he had hurt in his eyes. She felt horrible. She deliberated with herself for around five minuets, before she finally answered.

"Hi." She said, her voice a squeak. He looked at her.

"That was a bit delayed." He said.

"I don't normally talk to people." She admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't like people," She answered. He laughed.

_His laugh is amazing._

"What's funny?" She asked.

"You don't like people?" He asked. "What about your family?"

"I don't have much of a family." She said. His smile disappeared.

"Oh." He said, his small. "If it helps, me neither. My mom and dad divorced."

"Why?"

"My dad's gay," He said. He waited for her to laugh. She didn't.

"What?" She asked, seeing his face.

"W...Why aren't you laughing?" He asked.

"Because it's obvious you don't find that funny. So why would I laugh? Maybe the pricks at the back would, but I won't." She said.

"Okay." They sat in silence for a while. "Do you actually get this?" He said, pointing to the page.

"Yeah. I'll show you. If 7x + 2 = –54, then that means that x = –8." She said.

"I do not see that logic." He said, and she laughed.

_I laughed! I haven't laughed in... How long?..._

She leant over him and showed him how to work it out, and by the end of the lesson he was an expert.

"Why don't you talk to people?" He suddenly asked.

"Because... I don't do my hair, I don't wear make-up, I'm not pretty enough to be talked to." The bell went as Monica finished the sentence.

"Well, I for one... I think you're beautiful." He said, and he patted her hand, and left the classroom for his next lesson. Blushing, Monica grabbed her stuff and ran after him to catch up to him.


	2. The Cat

Monica ran to catch up to Chandler, but he was walking fast so it took a while for her to run. Her jumper sleeve flew up and she pulled it down again quickly. She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around.

"You're red." She said.

"Well, yeah. I just called a girl I just met beautiful. Out loud." He said.

"So you lied, you made a mistake. It's okay," She said.

"I lied? I didn't lie. You are beautiful. I just wish I hadn't told you yet. Or at least said it a bit quieter."

Monica smiled and looked down.

"What lesson do you have?" He asked.

"Tengo españoles. ¿Qué tienes?" She said.

"What?" He laughed.

"It means 'I have Spanish, what do you have?'" She told him.

"Oh. Spanish too. Walk with me?"

* * *

The day went okay, Monica was sitting next to Chandler in every lesson except English and DT. Which was okay, because she needed quiet in English and they could work with anyone in DT.

The next day, they had DT, Maths then English. Monica walked into DT, only to be tripped up by one of the boys. She fell but Chandler caught her, and pulled her back up. He smiled at her.

"Morning." He said. They worked together and started a bird house. It was coming along well.

In maths they had moved onto angles. Both Monica and Chandler were good at this, so they finished all the work earlier than everyone, and simply chatted. Monica had also made friends with a girl, Rachel Green. She seemed sweet, but hung around with the kind of people Monica did not like at all. She prefered Chandler. He was so sweet, and helped her a lot. At the moment, he was explaining something he had seen on a documentary.

"So doctors say, that if people are meant to be together, they would have like, I don't know, a freckle or a scar in the same place. Like... pass your arm."

Monica did, and he rolled her sleeve up. Monica's heat beat as she realised.

Her arm.

He looked at it, and seeing no scars or freckles, turned it over and froze.

The cuts. Monica had cuts all up her arm. She didn't think anyone would notice, and no-one had.

Until now.

"Did you... do this to yourself?" He asked. Monica held a breath.

"No, it was my cat." She said. Chandler seemed relieved.

"Oh, good. You scared me for a second." He said. Monica sighed.

She had gotten out of it this time.

How many more times could she?


	3. We Don't Have a Cat

Monica was happy. She was happy! She and Rachel had a sleepover, and Rachel stayed at Monica's. Monica was thrilled. Rachel and her had gotten really close, so close that Monica told her everything. Monica told Rachel about Chandler. Rachel had tood Monica he hs a huge crush on her. Monica wasn't sure.  
They were back at school now, and Monica had never been so happy. She had friends! They had maths now, and as usual Chandler and Monica has finished their work early, so they sat chatting, and Monica saw Rachel get up and walk over. She smiled at Monica.

"Saturday was great. I don't think I've ever had so much fun!" Rachel said. Monica heard Chandler laugh.

"Oh, you had fun did you?" He spluttered and Monica hit him playfully.

"Shut up Chandler. Mon, I love your hamster! What was his name again?" Rachel asked.

"Snowflake." Monica said.

"You have a hamster? How do you manage to keep him in the same house as your cat?" Chandler asked.

"Cat? Monica's parents won't let her have a cat or a dog. What are you talking about Chandler?" Rachel scoffed, and walked off. Monica froze.

Oh no.

Monica looked over at Chandler, who was staring at nothing. He suddenly slapped his book closed and grabbed his bag, and stormed out of the classroom. The class sat still chatting. Monica looked around for the teacher, who was helping someone at the back. Monica crept out and stood in the empty hallway. How the hell was she supposed to explain this one?

How was she even going to find Chandler?

The school was quite huge. She walked down the hallway, and pushed a door open to the outside. She saw him straight away. She walked up gingerly, and sat down next to him. He didn't even react. She put her hand over his shyly. He moved his hand and she looked at him.

"I have so many questions." He said suddenly.

"What are they?" She asked.

"Why did you do that? When did you do it?" He asked. She didn't reply. "Why did you lie to me?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"I knew you would flip out. Which you are."

"Do you expect me not to?!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"This is too hard. I'm done." He said, standing up.

"Done with what?" She asked.

"This. Us... you. I'm done." He picked up his bag and walked off...

Leaving Monica alone outside in the breeze to think.


	4. How to Save a Life

Monica sat at her desk. Her Dad was at work. So was her Mom. She was alone. She picked up the home phone and typed in the number from her diary. It rang a couple of times before she heard his voice.  
"Monica?" He said. She couldn't even talk. "Monica, are you okay? Mon!"

"I'm fine. Can I talk to you?"

_Step one you say we need to talk_  
_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_  
_He smiles politely back at you_  
_You stare politely right on through_

"Monica, that's not a good idea." He said.

"Please." She begged him.

"I'll see you around." He put the phone down.

_Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_You begin to wonder why you came_

Chandler sighed and put his head on his desk. He stared at the phone.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Chandler dialled the phone to call Monica and spoke to her for several minuets. They talked until she fell asleep. He stayed on the line, making sure she was just asleep. He stayed up all night, making sure she was okay.

_But I stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life..._

The next day Chandler walked into Maths to an empty seat. Panic washed over him. She was never, ever late. He sat through Maths, doing no work. He called her as soon as he could.

"Mon? Where are you? Are you okay?!" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"I have to make sure for myself. I'll come over-"

"No! Stay at school. I'm fine Chandler." She paused. "I'm fine." Then she hung up.

_Let him know that you know best_  
_Cause after all you do know best_  
_Try to slip past his defense_  
_Without granting innocence_

Chandler couldn't stop thinking about Monica. What if she had hurt herself again? So much she couldn't move? He closed his eyes and did something he had never ever done in his life. He prayed. He prayed that she would be okay.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_The things you've told him all along_  
_And pray to God he hears you_  
_And pray to God he hears you_

After school he ran to hers. He had to make sure she was okay.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

He got to hers, and opened the door. He knew her parents were at work. He walked straight in and up the stairs. He walked into her room. She was in bed. She wasn't asleep, but she hadn't slept in a while. He walked over and pulled her blankets off, taking her arm. It had a bandage on. He held her arm softly.  
"Do I want to look under here?" He asked softly. She shook her head and he dropped her arm. "Why Monica? Why are you doing this?!" She didn't answer. He sat on the end of her bed and held her hand as she lay down.  
"You're fucking killing me Monica." He said, and she looked sad. He held her hand tightly and stayed with her until she fell asleep. He watched her sleep for a while and then fell asleep on her bed, holding her hand.

_But I stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_  
_How to save a life..._


	5. I've Never Kissed Anyone Before

It had been months since Monica had spoken to Chandler. She had hit rock bottom. No-one knew.

It was amazing what a smile could hide.

What had really hurt was when Chandler moved seats. She understood it, he was probably sick of them not talking.

He was probably sick of her.

Monica's life had went back to like it was before Chandler appeared. She sat alone.

She was alone.

* * *

Even Rachel had given up on her. She didn't talk to her anymore. She had went back to her friends that she had before.  
Monica sat in Maths, hearing Chandler laugh from the back of the classroom. At least he had friends. Monica got on with her work. She heard foot steps behind her. What if it was Chandler? She turned and saw it was a random boy from her class. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just thinking. Remember when I called you fat?" He said. Monica nodded. "I was just thinking. You were quite pretty when you were fat.

You shouldn't have lost the weight, now you're just ugly." He knocked her book onto the floor and walked off.

_Don't react... Don't react._

Monica couldn't help it. He had picked on her when she was weak. She put her head down on the desk and started to cry. She heard someone walk up. The teacher. Great. The teacher got her hand and led her out of the classroom, while Monica covered her face. She didn't want to look, incase they were laughing at her. She didn't realise she was outside until the wind hit her face. She opened her eyes and saw it wasn't the teacher at all.

It was Chandler.

She looked at him strangely. Why was he here?

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He looked uncomfortable.

"You were crying..." He struggled.

"Yeah, so?" Monica said.

"I thought that maybe, it was because of me." He said, looking down. He looked up again. "Was it because of me?" He asked. Monica shook her head. "Then why were you crying?" He asked.

"One of the boys was being awful to me. I can normally deal with that, but I've put up with too much shit today." She said, and Chandler blinked at her swear. Monica sat on the wall and shivered. It was a cold day. Chandler jumped up on the wall next to her, and took his jacket off. He wrapped it around her. She smiled for the first time in a week. Chandler appeared deep in thought as he reached for her arm ad pulled her sleeve up. Monica showed him proudly.

"No cuts?" He asked.

"No cuts." She confirmed. He reached over and took her other arm. No cuts. He smiled at her.

"How come? I thought you were putting up with crap." He said.

"I am." She said, and she showed him her wrist, which had a small butterfly on it. "I'm part of this thing, that instead of self-harming, you draw a butterfly. Then you name it after someone you love. If you cut, you kill the butterfly. It's really helped me." She said.

"What's your butterfly called?" He asked.

"Chandler. See, some people name it after their parents and stuff, but I don't really like my parents. I have another butterfly on my other wrist. It's called Ross." She explained.

"Who's Ross?" Chandler asked.

"My brother. He's 16 so he's at boarding school. Then he'll go to college. I miss him." She said, he eyes stinging with tears. She looked over at Chandler, and noticed something. "Are you crying?!" She asked, amazed.

"No," Chandler said, and wiped his eyes. Monica smiled. "I just can't believe the shit I've put you through, and you still name something really important after me." He said.

"Yeah. Well, no-one actually loves me, apart from Ross. But he's away, so I have no one who loves me. It gets me down a lot." She said.

"I love you," Chandler said suddenly, and then slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Monica said.

"What, nothing... I don't know!" Chandler said, and he had turned bright red. Monica laughed and he looked up again, both enjoying the silence as the wind made most of the noise.

"Did you mean it?" Monica asked quietly.

"Yeah." Chandler said. Monica looked up.

"Really? Then why have you been like this?" She asked.

"You want the truth?" He said. Monica nodded. "I was scared. I had never felt like that before. Truthfully, I could see you were going through a lot, and I didn't think you'd want to date anyone." He said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Chandler." He looked at her. "The two weeks you were in my life... I've never been happier. Please never leave me again." She said. He moved towards her.

"I won't." He said.

"Oh, and I love you too." She said, and Chandler grinned. He moved closer towards her, and they froze inches apart. "Chandler I've never kissed someone before." She said.

"Me neither," He said. She took a deep breath as he moved closer and their lips met. She kissed him happily. It was perfect.

He was perfect.


	6. That Ryan Kid

Monica woke up early, lately she hadn't bothered with hair or make-up, so he had got up, put her clothes on and left.

Now it was different. She had Chandler. She decided she would get dressed up for him. She got up at six and sat in front of her mirror, straightening her hair so it was perfect. She got to work and covered her face in make-up, and was pretty proud of the result. Her face looked natural, but pretty. Her eyes were done well too, lined with black perfectly, and her mascara looked great too. She put a layer of lip gloss on, gave her hair one last brush through, and got dressed.

Chandler sat in Maths, wondering why he was here before Monica. He tapped on the desk nervously. He heard the door open, and a girl walked in. He looked at her, and she smiled. It was Monica! She walked over and sat down next to him. He couldn't even speak. She looked gorgeous. She looked perfect. He stared at her until she sat down, and then she spoke.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi... How... You look..." He tried.

"Thanks. I think." She giggled and he smiled at her. They got on with their work, until Monica heard one of the boys shout of her. She turned to see he was walking over. She calmed herself and sat with her hands on the desk, ready for his insult. He walked over and smiled at her.

"Hey Mon." He said.

"Hi." She said. Chandler felt a rush of jealously. He was the only one aloud to call her Mon. He calmed himself, because they weren't telling anyone they were dating yet. As soon as the class finds out someone is dating, they never leave them alone.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" The boy asked.

"Uh, nothing. Why?" Monica asked.

"I was just thinking you could be doing something other than nothing." The boy said, and he winked at her. Chandler tensed up. He wasn't going to let this happen. He put his hand on top of Monica's, and put his arm around her. The boy raised his eye brow and walked off.

"Sorry. He was annoying me." Chandler said, moving his arm so Monica could work, but keeping his hand on hers.

"Sure he was." Monica said.

"Huh?" Chandler asked.

"Maybe you're jealous," She giggled.

"No I'm not!" Chandler said.

"Fine." Monica grinned, and she got up and walked over to the boy, and after a few minuets came back over. She sat down and said nothing.

"What did you do?" Chandler asked, watching the boy high five his friends.

"I'm going out with him tonight," Monica said.

"Who?" Chandler asked.

"Ryan. We're going to the park," Monica said. "Which is fine, because you don't care, right?" She grinned slyly.

"Right." Chandler sighed.

Chandler lay in bed, awake despite it being 3am. He froze when he heard a noise downstairs, and realized it was the front door. He got up and ran downstairs, trying to get to the door before it woke his mom up. He opened the door and Monica ran in and shut the door behind her. She was out of breath and had tears down her face.

"What Mon? What? What's happened?" Chandler asked, panicing.

"Ryan. He tried to..." Instead of finishing her sentence, Monica burst into tears and Chandler moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her quickly.


	7. Street Attack

"He tried to what? Mon what happened?!" Chandler asked.

"He tried to take my clothes off," Monica sobbed.

"Did you- did you let him?" Chandler asked.

"No! I ran away to you. My parents probably wouldn't let me in. I was so scared Chandler..." Monica said, and Chandler wrapped his arms around her again. She leant her head on his shoulder and relaxed. Chandler rubbed her back supportily, and she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. He looked back at her and then he leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed him back with a kiss that told him everything he wanted was right in front of him. He sat with her for a while, just with her head on his chest and they just talked. Monica announced she had to go home to get ready for school, kissed him and then she was gone. Chandler got ready himself and left for school.

* * *

School was boring, except lessons he was with Monica. He was in love, no doubt about it. After school, they walked hand in hand as far as they could together, before he kissed her and they split ways. He offered to walk her home but she told him a firm no, that it was too cold out, and sent him on his way. He walked along, not paying attention at all. He heard his name being called and turned to see Ryan. Oh, great.  
"Hey, Chandler!" He shouted.

"What?" Chandler said, and Ryan jogged up.

"Did you hear about me and Monica?" Ryan said, grinning.

"I heard she rejected you, yeah." Chandler said.

"Bullshit! We slept together." Ryan said.

"No you didn't." Chandler said, feeling the anger appear.

"Yeah we did. She was great." Ryan laughed, and his friends laughed too. Chandler lunged at him and began to punch him repeatedly, taking all of his anger out on him. Ryan's friends pulled Chandler up and started punching him, and Ryan got up and pushed Chandler hard, onto his arm. Chandler was on the floor, and Ryan stomped on his head and walked off with his friends. Chandler had never felt so much pain. He wouldn't move his right arm at all, so he got his left arm and got his phone. He called Monica and tried not to cry as he waited for her to pick up.

_*Hello?_

_Hi, Mon where are you?_

_Outside of school. Why?_

_I need you to leave._

_Why?_

_Because I need you._

_Where are you? What happened?_

_Ryan and I had a chat._

_Where are you?_

_In my street._

_I'm on my way._

_Hurry, I'm kind of in horrific pain._

_Okay.*_

After he hung up, Chandler willed the pain in his arm to stop but it wouldn't. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't help crying a bit. He heard his name, and then he saw Monica running towards him.

"Chandler!" She said, and she ran over and kissed him, bumping his arm.

"Ow! Be careful, my arm." He winced.

"Okay, I'll call someone. My mom or dad won't care. Who do I call?" Monica said.

"Call my mom," Chandler said, kicking his phone over. Monica picked it up and dialled Chandler's mom, and she looked nervous.

"Hi, Ms Bing? I'm Chandler's friend. I'm with him now, we're in trouble." She paused and waited for Chandler's mom to reply. Then she gave her directions. "She's on her way." Monica said.

* * *

Ten minuets later, Chandler's mom appeared. She pulled Chandler up and got him in the car. Then she held her hand out for Monica.

"I presume your coming. Unless you don't care about your boyfriend." She said, with a smile on her face.

"Mom!" Chandler shouted from the car.

"You told her?!" Monica asked Chandler.

"No. You did." Nora said.

"When?" Monica asked, confused.

"Just now. Come on, in you get." She helped Monica into the car, and Monica held Chandler's hand lightly.


	8. I Believe That's Mine?

All was well. Monica had saw Chandler over the weekend, and his arm was in a cast. He also had a few stiches on his head, which was going to leave two tiny scars. Chandler had been pretty down about that, but Monica had told him it dodn't matter, and he had cheered up. She walked into school, her back pack flung over her shoulder. When she reached the classroom, she noticed he wasnt there. She left the classroom, snuck past reception and outside. She dialled Chandler's number, and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Monica? It's Nora. Chandler's ill. I did tell him to tell you. Sorry."

"It's fine. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Which is a shame, I had a book signing today. But, family comes first, right?"

"I'll look after him," Monica said, not missing a beat.

"You sure? He's pretty annoying when he's sick" Nora said. Monica smiled as she heard a 'thanks Mom' In the background. "I'm sorry sweetie, but it's true."

"I don't mind taking care of him. Have a good book signing!" Monica said.

She hung up and started running the distance to Chandler's. She met Nora outside, who let Monica in. She walked upstairs and tapped on Chandler's door. After no reply, she opened the door and had to stop herself from saying 'Aw!' at what she saw.  
Chandler was fast asleep, turned over on his side, breathing softly. Monica walked around his room quietly, looking at things. His room said so much about him. She smiled as she picked up a picture frame, a picture Chandler had taken of them together. She was laughing crazily in the picture, as Chandler had said something funny before taking it, but she didn't care. She looked at Chandler in the picture. He had his arm around her, and was smiling at Monica instead of the camera. His eyes said nothing but love. She smiled again and put the picture down, moving towards his window sill. She found a folded piece of paper and started reading it. It was Christmas shopping. He was getting his mother some nice stuff. She saw her name and put it down quickly. She wanted to be suprised. She moved over to his drawers next to his bed, and opened one, finding a neat little book. She picked it up and opened it at a random page.

_Today I told Monica that I loved her. It was a total accident. I didn't want to scare her, but she said it back! Truth is,.. I think I've loved her from the start_

Monica had to look closely, because he wrote the last part messily, but she could just make it out. She smiled and turned the page.

"I don't believe that belongs to you," Chandler said softly, his voice hoarse. Monica almost dropped the book.

"Chandler! You scared me." She said, her heart beating. She put the book in the drawer, and sat on his bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Do you want the polite version, or the not so polite version?" Chandler asked, his voice cracking.

"Polite." Monica said, rasing her eye brow.

"I feel like crap," He said, his voice still breaking.

"Chandler!" She scolded him. "I said polite."

"That was polite.." He said. Monica smiled and felt his head.

"You're really warm." She said.

"I'm freezing." He told her, and his voice was hoarse again, causing him to wince.

"Here," Monica said, handing him a throat sweet. He lay back down and closed his eyes. "Want some ice cream?" She asked. He shook his head and then he was asleep again. She reached for the book again and flipped to the latest entry.

_Monica is amazing. I know I've just been writing about her and that's it, but that's because I always write about what's on my mind, and at the moment she is the only thing on my mind. I can't stop thinking about her..._

Monica peered at the tiny writing at the bottom of the page, her heart fluttering when she read it.

_I hope we're together for the rest of our lives._


	9. Baby Pictures

Monica decided to let Chandler sleep, and closed the door before going downstairs. She went into the kitchen and made him a sandwich. Hopefully he'd be hungry when he woke up. She left the sandwich on the counter and walked around the house. She went into the living room and saw his backpack thrown messily on the floor. She opened it up and put his stuff that had fallen out back in. She took his old letters out and searched through them, throwing out the ones she knew he didn't need. She pulled his shirt out and breathed in his scent. She loved that guy to bits. She zipped his bag back up and put it on it's hook, having a proper look around the living room. A picture caught her eye and she walked over, a smile spreading on her face instantly. It was a couple, one of them she recognised as Nora, and the other she presumed was Chandler's father. The best part was, they were holding a baby who was smiling. That was by no doubt Chandler. He had hardly changed. She looked around and saw another picture, where Chandler must have been about 3 or 4. He was next to Goofy at Disney land, wearing a Mickey Mouse hat that was too big for him, so all you could see was his grin. And boy was he grinning. She noticed as she watched Chandler grow up through pictures, that around the age six he learned to pull funny faces. Intact in almost every photo past age six, he was pulling some sort of funny face. She laughed particularly at a picture of Chandler and his dad building something, Chandler around age eight. His dad was holding the wood up and doing a good job of it, but Chandler had the most confused face ever. She looked at the last picture, which he would've been about 13. It was a school photo, but he was smiling normally. She picked it up and studied the boy in the picture. He hasn't changed.

"They told me off for pulling a stupid face." Chandler said from the stairs, and for the second time that day Monica nearly dropped what she was holding. She span around to face him.

"Stop doing that!" She said, and he laughed, taking the photo off her and putting it back after having a look at it himself. "Your mom seriously took a photo a year of you?" Monica asked.

"More. These are just her yearly ones. I'm an only child so I guess she wanted as many as possible." Chandler said.

"Where's your birth photo?" Monica asked, and Chandler thought for a bit before picking an album off the shelves and handing it to her.

"Behold, my first breath, blink, sneeze... Everything." He said. Monica took it off him and sat down, opening it on her lap. The first photo was obviously a one where Chandler had just been born. He was still in the hospital.

"Aw, weren't you cute," Monica said.

"Were?" Chandler asked.

"Are. Sorry," Monica giggled. "What's this?" She said, pointing to something next to the photo.

"That's my hospital bracelet. My mom kept everything." Monica smiled at the tiny bracelet.

"My parents didn't even take one photo of me. I only have my school ones but they're in my room." Monica said. Chandler smiled at her sadly.

"Now why wouldn't someone want your beautiful face everywhere?" He asked, and Monica smiled.

"What's that?" Monica asked, pointing to a grey lump.

"That," Chandler said, turning it over to show a tiny handprint was in the clay on the other side "is my first creation." Monica smiled and took his hand.

"Your hands have grown." She said.

"I should hope they have." He smiled. They spent the rest of the day basically looking through his childhood, Chandler leaning over Monica to name his relatives.

"That's my cousin Michelle. She's horrible." He said.

"How?" Monica asked.

"I'm the youngest child in the family, she's the second youngest. She used to torture me with that but I'm taller now so she leaves me alone!" Chandler said.

"What's she doing in the picture?" Monica asked.

"She's pulling my hair. She's a lovely child you know," Chandler said. He turned the page to a recent photo.

"That's my mom's friends daughter Marrisa. She's the cutest baby you'll ever meet." Chandler said, pointing to the picture of him aged around 11 holding a baby. Monica smiled.

"You'll make a great dad someday." She said.


	10. Everything is Changing

Chandler got up and looked at the clock. 12pm. Woah. He stumbled down the hall, still a little light-headed. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom.

"Hey sleepy head. You feeling better?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I'm a little dizzy," He admitted.

"That's because you wouldn't eat while you were sick, per usual. You feel like eating something?" She asked, and he nodded. She poured him some cereal, and he ate it watching her carefully. "What?" She asked, noticing his look.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, I have great news. I'm going on a date." His mom said, and Chandler froze.

"You and dad aren't even divorced. You're kidding right?" Chandler asked.

"Chandler, your dad's gay. He wants a divorce."

"He hasn't told you that yet! You're still married!" He protested, and she simply shrugged.

"Chandler, you have to accept that the marriage is over." She said, patting his hand. He shook her off, then shook his head.

"It's not over. You're still married. Married, Mom! This is practically cheating on dad!" Chandler yelled.

"I've cheated before. What makes this any different?!" She asked, and Chandler shook his head.

"You make me sick." He said, his voice full of spite. He ran upstairs and got changed quickly, and then slammed out of the house. It was raining, but he didn't care. Why did it have to be his parents? He had no idea where he was going, but he was running. After a few minuets, he found himself in a familiar street. His chest tight with running, he knocked on Monica's door. She opened it and noticed straight away.

"What? What, Chan? What happened?" She asked, and he just shook his head, trying to catch his breath but he couldn't. She looked at him, scared.

"Chandler, do you have asthma?" She asked, worriedly. He shook his head.

"Not since I was young," He choked. She led him inside and got him water.

"Try and breathe..." She tried soothing him, and it worked, he seemed back to normal. She wrapped him in a towel as he was soaking. "What happened?" She asked, so he told her everything. "Oh Chan..." She said, holding his hand.

"I want my family back." He mumbled, and she hugged him tight.

"I know." She whispered.


	11. On a Date

**So I talked to the original author about what she meant by "*Sorry it's short, but it's building up to a big event. It will involve Chandler and his mom. It's quite big. Anyway, hopefully enjoy!*" and she doesn't remember. Neither of us has any idea what she had planned. So if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, please pm me or leave a comment. It'd be greatly appreciated since I'm not entirely sure what I should do with that**

Eventually Chandler had to go home. He kissed Monica quickly and left, in the rain again. He ran back home and straight upstairs, not wanting to even see her. At about eight he heard her moving around, and then she keft, locking the door. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't feel right. He was shaking and he counldn't stop, but he wasn't cold. He was scaring himself and consiudered calling Monica, but it was getting late and he didn't want to be a bother. He had no idea what was even going on, and he still couldn't stop shaking. He pulled a blanket on himself, thinking he was cold, but he wasn't, he keep shaking. He wanted his mom. She was on a date, he couldn't call her. He decided to get up and get some water, and that was the last thing he could remember.

He woke up in Monica's arms. She was almost rocking him like a baby. He wanted to talk but he couldn't, so he just lay there as she rocked him.

"Chandler?" She must have noticed he was moving.

"Yeah." He replied. She hugged him tight.

"Don't scare me like that," She said, hugging tighter than she ever had.

"Sorry... what happened?" He asked.

"I called you like 5 times. I called the house too. I felt worried so I came down to see you. You were on the floor and you woudldn't wake up," She explained. "I couldn't get you to stop shaking." She added, and then sat him up.

"Let's watch a movie or something." He said, and she led him downstairs. He put one in and sat next to her, both of them leaning on eachother.

The movie was amost over, and Chandler felt Monica was asleep. He pulled a blanket over themself and then fell asleep himself.


End file.
